


Oh right! We're in hell

by sadlucifer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 90'S, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternative Universe - Everyone is Dead, Comedy based on trauma, Dissociation, Everyone is Dead, Fights, Historically correct, Kind of comical but dark without offending anyone, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion doesn't exist here, Sorry Not Sorry, Threats of Violence, mentions of torture, this is a very dark place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlucifer/pseuds/sadlucifer
Summary: "Where are we?" Mingyu asked. They looked at him dead in the eye for a moment and then proceeded to take the leftover of the cigarette off their mouth and crash it onto the crystal plate over the table."Hell""But this looks like the world I remember while being alive" Mingyu frowned in confusion."Well yeah, this is where serial killers get send""What."
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sadlucifer here. This is not my first fanfiction/novel on AO3 but if you go to my profile, you will see this is the only one to be seen. I deleted the previous ones. However, this is my first SEVENTEEN fanfiction ever written and published. I'm expecting a lot coming from this sudden idea I had honestly, and I hope it goes as smooth as it can.  
> I have not planned anything, in fact, I have barely wrote two chapters, so this will develop as I write everytime I udpdate a new part.  
> I hope you can like this outburst of inspiration I had after listening to mother mother for a week straight without breaks. If you want, leave a comment, I pretty much accept criticism.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SPANISH IS, SO IF YOU SEE ANYTHING GRAMMATICALLY INCORRECT, I'M SORRY, I WILL BE CAUTIOUS !

After the dazzling sound of sirens were heard by Mingyu, he felt like everything went black and time stopped. He felt himself floating- no, he felt himself levitating. His limbs were numb and there was a fresh summer wind dancing all over his body. Everything felt nice, too nice after… after what? _What happened?_ He asked himself as every noise fainted away slowly and he was left in dark silence. Somehow, he knew for a second that his eyes were closed but then, suddenly, he couldn’t feel his face at all, it’s like he stopped having a body from one moment to another.

He was there, but at the same time he wasn’t. He couldn’t even think, and he wanted to, but he didn’t know how, there was not a way to do it. Seconds passed, or maybe minutes, hours, days, weeks… years?

He came back to his senses as someone shook his body. Oh right, he now can feel it, and it was sweaty and hot. It felt overwhelming. He began hearing noises, something or someone clearly moving. He realized he was panting as his chest was moving quickly and his breath was erratic. He felt disorientated. Slowly opening his eyes but had to close them again because the light was too bright for him after seeing complete darkness, after feeling like having no eyes to see. He needed a moment, but it was interrupted by a voice near him.

“Oh! You’re here, nice.” A voice that sounded too cheerful for his liking, startled him and made him open his eyes again. This time he could see what surrounded him. He saw himself laying in a bed with white sheets and white covers. A room with beige painted walls and no door or other furniture at all. The sunlight coming from one big window wall that covered most of the fourth panel in front of him, he couldn’t see beyond the white curtains.

He gazed to the side and saw an interesting person. They were wearing a black surcoat that fell loose to the side of their left shoulder as well as their long dark hair, it revealed part of their collarbones and neck, it was very revealing yet hypnotizing.

“Are you here though?” they asked but Mingyu had no answer. _Am I here?_ “I think your mind was in a really dark place right before dying, you can’t even ask what the fuck you’re doing here” they chuckled.

“Dying?” He let out.

“Okay, I’m going to explain, don’t interrupt me until I finish” the person sighed and sat in the edge of the bed, right beside Mingyu’s feet. “Then, you can ask all the questions you want, got it?” Mingyu nodded.

“Let’s see. You are here in this room because you’re dead, you died and you were sent to this place.” Mingyu blinked and the person too. “I’m not aware of _how_ you died but judging by the way you’re completely lost; I can tell that it was rather a tragic death. Now, I do know how much time you were in the limbo before getting here” They took a paper out from their long sleeves and frowned “uhm… here says you were there for, uh… quite some time, twenty-four mundane years.” Mingyu knew he had a functioning brain since he was aware of what the person was saying but he couldn’t process their words. He could only accept them. “Any questions?” he gulped down. “I can see you’re not able to think too much right now, well…”

“Am I… dead?” the person nodded.

“Do you need time to realize it?” Mingyu shook his head, he didn’t feel too keen of dying but it wasn’t a problem either. For him, in that moment, death felt like a fact, something that was meant to happen, so he welcomed it. “No, it’s okay. I assume I was alive and everyone will die someday so I guess my time just came. I don’t mind.” The person looked at him surprised.

“Nice, that’s nice, but don’t assume things here.” He nodded.

“Who are you?” they asked and Mingyu couldn’t answer, he didn’t have one.

“I don’t remember much”

“Yeah, don’t worry, no one does.”

“My name is Kim Mingyu, that’s… that’s all I remember.”

“Xu Minghao, a pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 1.

"So, I'm the one in charge of guiding you through all of this. One day you'll be in charge of doing the same with someone else" They shifted and the surcoat fell completely to the side, showing off half of their torso. Mingyu noticed they had a male body, but their stunning looks and the divine way to move around, made him wonder. _How can a man be so attractive?_ he thought to himself. "We have been enough time for you to process what's going on, so get up" Mingyu stared at them. "We are going out, I'm gonna show you the wonderful world out there"

After Mingyu got up from the bed, Minghao took a pair of dark brown and loose leather pants out of nowhere, which confused him and made him ask himself what just happened but decided to let it go, and made sure the taller wore them. 

"You look good" Minghao complimented him and Mingyu stood silent. "I feel comfortable" he murmured. Mingyu stared at his own legs and feet for a second, admiring the shining leather and the soft insides, His legs looked long and strong, as well as his arms and torso, it was as if he was really fit and Mingyu didn't understand how that worked but he knew it. His knowledge confused him, since he woke up he seemed to know things, concepts and words but didn't know anything about himself more than his name, he wanted to give himself the luxury of wondering who he was before dying, but everything was happening too fast and slow at the same time, he didn't know what to do, say or even think.

When he looked back at Minghao, he found himself in a completely different place. There was not white curtains nor white sheets bed anymore, instead, he saw a beautiful valley. Tall giant trees and green plains that didn't seem to have an ending. There were some people around.

"This is where the trees of life grow. These trees are just a visual representation of how our lives developed once. As you can see" Minghao signed upwards and they both looked at the top of the tall and wide woods "These are big and strong trees but have almost no long branches and even though they have a lot of leaves, they don’t create any shadow. This means, figuratively, that we were once stronger than usual human beings but we never grew up to be good people, like the short branches, our empathy was limited”

The people around them were in similar situations like him, people that looked confused and lost, and were being guided by others with all types of looks and clothings. Minghao seemed to notice how his gaze wandered around. He hummed and decided to continue. “In this realm, each person has a valley like this, where they are taught about the nature of their life when they were alive. Some people have thin trees with long branches and no leaves at all, meaning that they were weak people, that they thought things way too much”

“So, we had no empathy at all?” Minghao shook his head “I said our empathy was limited, about not having empathy at all, that’s something only you can get to learn. Now, let’s continue” Mingyu blinked and they were now in a room again, but this one looked like a _library_ , his mind told him. There were books laying around the whole floor, making it difficult to walk around. There was also a desk and a chair in the corner, the wooden table was covered by maps, writings and more books.

“How do you do that?” Minghao quickly made his way towards the chair, knowing exactly where to graciously step, and sat down. Mingyu only observed “How do you make us appear in different places within seconds? Where did you get these pants from? Also, I’m sure you were not smoking seconds ago, where did you get that cigarette from?”

“Oh, so now you have questions” Minghao giggled and Mingyu frowned “I’m really confused” he admitted.

“I can’t explain _now_ everything I do in this place, I’m sorry but you will have to learn by yourself, with time” Mingyu decided to sit on top of a pile of hard-cover books. “So, I’m the one I charge of guiding you through all of this” he changed the topic as he inhaled the nicotine “One day you’ll be in charge of guiding someone else too-”

“Wait” He interrupted him “You mentioned I am dead, that means this is like heaven, right? Where exactly are we?" Minghao looked at him dead in the eye as he took the leftover end off his lips and crashed it into the tiny crystal plate over the table.

“Hell”

“B-but this looks like the world I remember while being alive” The other questioned him with his eyes “Fuck, I know I told you I don’t remember anything, and I feel like I don’t know a single thing about anything, but somehow, at the same time, I know a lot. I don’t know how that works but it does, and yes, I can surely tell this does not look like what I imagined hell would look like” He gasped after rambling so fast and losing his breath.

“Well, you see, this _is_ Hell, but the similarities with earth are due to this is where serial killers get send” Complete silence filled the room for minutes.

“What…”

Minghao laughed out loud.


End file.
